


(Не)примечательный ((Un)remarkable)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Написано по заявке: Джон приятный, но кажущийся скучным парень, которого знают годами и не хотят узнать лучше, потому что, очевидно, ничего увлекательного с ним произойти не может. В реальности его жизнь весьма интересна.И однажды случается то, что заставляет окружающих это осознать.Бонус, если Джон женат на Шерлоке, и никто этого не заметил.





	(Не)примечательный ((Un)remarkable)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(un)remarkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537641) by [intrinsicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrinsicness/pseuds/intrinsicness). 



Окончив среднюю школу, Джон оказался лучшим в классе. Когда вывесили оценки, все подходили посмотреть, и он был единственным, кто не удивлялся.

Были удивлены даже учителя. «Ватсон? По моему мнению, он хорошо учился, но кто-то наверняка был лучше. Может, ученица Джонс? Нет? А как насчет Вестона?»

Не то чтобы забывали о его присутствии, но учителя обращали на него мало внимания. Близкие друзья у него имелись, но, в целом, он был ничем не примечателен.

***

Когда он закончил университет и влился в новый коллектив, никто не испытал шок от знакомства с ним. На этот раз он не был лучшим в классе, но обратил на себя внимание, когда проявил абсолютное спокойствие перед пациентом, размахивавшим в панике ножом.

То же самое происходило во время военной подготовки, пока он не стал первым, кто регулярно клал пули в «яблочко». И даже после этого коллеги не посылали к нему людей, искавших наставника по стрельбе.

Каждый раз, при каждой смене деятельности и знакомых все шло по наезженной колее.

Пока он не встретил Шерлока Холмса.

***

Он удивился, когда Майк позвал его в парке, но потом предположил, что это из-за их с Майком сходства. Прежде, пока Майк не стал носить очки, их даже путали друг с другом.

Оказалось совершенно неожиданным, что Шерлок пристально смотрел на него в первые секунды встречи. Когда этот мужчина вышел из лаборатории, подмигнув и театрально взмахнув полами пальто, Джон понял, что влюбляется. Ведь детектив был первым, кто заставил его почувствовать себя замечательным.

***

После выстрела в таксиста, он снова почувствовал это. Он стоял на месте преступления без всяких объяснений, откуда, мол, здесь появился бывший военный, и никто его даже не заподозрил. За исключением Шерлока, который почти сдал его полиции своей дедукцией, однако они покинули место преступления, не привлекши ничьего внимания.

Иногда оказывалось приятным, что тебя не замечают. После того, как он снова застрелил кого-то (в какой раз? в пятый?), никто не подумал провести баллистическую экспертизу или хоть что-нибудь в этом роде, сказал он в разговоре с Шерлоком.

— Тебя не замечают, несмотря на твою очевидную способность справляться с опасными ситуациями. Лестрейд не может представить тебя похищенным или под дулом пистолета или еще как-нибудь, потому что ты не выказываешь внешних признаков стресса.

— Почему же ты меня заметил? — спросил Джон.

— Потому что ты экстраординарный, — для Шерлока этот ответ был простым, но для Джона новым и непредвиденным.

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что характер их отношений после этого вечера изменился.

***

Для Скотланд-Ярда потребовался действительно невероятный инцидент, чтобы оценить крутость Джона Ватсона.

Шерлок ушел с утра за молоком, и должен был давно вернуться, поэтому Джон тоже пошел к Теско. На полпути его взгляд привлек синий цвет в переулке. Шарф Шерлока висел на металлическом заборе, а единственной зацепкой были следы шин в грязи. Телефон в кармане завибрировал.

«Похищен. Подвал магазина в Камдене. ШХ»

***

Пять минут спустя Джон сидел в такси и давал таксисту указания типа «вы можете проехать здесь до того момента, как я попрошу вас остановиться?»

Пятнадцать минут спустя Джон позвонил Лестрейду и продиктовал номер дома. 

— Я собираюсь туда войти, до свидания, — он повесил трубку, не обращая внимания на протесты инспектора. 

Ему удалось найти нужный магазин, потому что только перед ним стоял вооруженный охранник. Эти похитители были идиотами, но, господи, в этом оказалось их величие. Джон обошел здание, подкрался к охраннику в темноте и вырубил его ударом по шее. У него был такой же пистолет, поэтому Джон взял его и положил в карман на будущее, затем привязал запястья охранника к уличному столбу. У Джона с собой все было наготове.

Затем он направился в магазин, проскользнул по коридорам к свету, видимому в задней части комнаты.

Рядом с дверью подвала оказался еще один вооруженный охранник. Джон ударил его в солнечное сплетение и по голове, выпрыгнув из темноты как черт из табакерки. Джон поймал его в падении, чтобы уберечь от неизбежного удара, убрал оружие на безопасное расстояние и надежно привязал к вешалке.

Спустился с пистолетом наизготовку по лестнице, держась у внешнего края, чтобы не скрипнуло. Шерлок был привязан к стулу в центре комнаты, его окружали четверо мужчин в капюшонах. Один выглядел довольно убогим, Джон легко справится с ним ударом в колено, а вот остальные были более грозными противниками. Вот дерьмище!

В этот момент под ногами Джона заскрипела ступенька, и мужчины подняли глаза. Он моментально выстрелил в бедро самому рослому и прыгнул через перила, сбивая второго ногами в грудь. Оу! Для больного плеча это упражнение показалось неудачным. 

Неловко приземлившись, он оказался лицом к лицу с противниками. Вскочил на ноги и ударил одного пистолетом по лицу и коленом в живот. Ответный удар плечу опять не понравился, черт побери, но оппонент получил ногой в пах. Не удержавшись, Джон напоследок заехал коленом ему по голове.

Крутанувшись, он навел пистолет на последнего, убогого, который тоже целился в него из оружия. Услышав сзади шевеление, наклонился и ударил локтем кого-то прямо в живот.

Противники держали друг друга на мушке, тишина прерывалась резкими вдохами и стонами раненого. Через какое-то время Шерлок проговорил: 

— Да разберись с ним уже...

Джон мгновенно присел и выстрелил убогому в руку.

— Превосходно!

— Шерлок, я только что подстрелил двух человек.

— В точку.

У Джона почти не осталось веревок, но он умудрился всех надежно связать в углу комнаты, сам отделался разбитой губой и фингалом под глазом. Ну и заляпанным грязью и кровью свитером. Не самый лучший день в его жизни. 

Джон развязал Шерлока. Освободившись, тот начал массировать запястья.

— Я поцеловал бы тебя, но сначала надо что-то сделать с твоей губой.

***

Шерлок и Джон выбрались наверх и рухнули на обочину возле магазина. Минуту спустя из-за угла вырулили полицейские машины с сиренами и со скорой. Первый автомобиль остановился рядом с ними, оттуда вылез перепуганный Лестрейд.

— Какого черта здесь случилось? — воскликнул он, заметив лицо Джона и бандита, привязанного к уличному знаку.

— Джон нейтрализовал похитителей и освободил меня, очевидно, — протянул Шерлок. — А теперь парамедикам неплохо было бы осмотреть его...

— Да, конечно.

***

Когда парамедики отпустили Джона, державшего пакет со льдом у опухшей губы, к нему подошел Лестрейд. 

— Ты понимаешь, что в одиночку победил шестерых тренированных мужчин, которые находились в розыске за девять убийств? — спросил Лестрейд. — Как это могло случиться?

— Да? Я и не думал... Хм, что ты...

— Это что? Обручальное кольцо? — Лестрейд устремил взгляд на его безымянный палец. — Когда это произошло? Я не знал, что ты с кем-то встречался!

— Мы с Шерлоком поженились около трех месяцев назад, с тех пор я ношу кольцо, — спокойно ответил Джон, и все вокруг уставились на него с изумлением.

После этого Джон в убойном отделе стал легендой.

Единственным инакомыслящим был Андерсон, который никак не мог понять, как человек в здравом уме захотел выйти замуж за Шерлока Холмса.

Впрочем, Джон Ватсон никогда и не говорил, что он нормальный.


End file.
